Tragedy In Waiting
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: The thirty most important moments in Bellatrix's life, from birth to death and after. Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days challenge in the HP Fanfiction Challenges forum.
1. Legacy

**Author's Note:**

Words written in **bold letters** - in the story itself - were on the list of thirty words I have to use for this entire story.

**Tragedy In Waiting**

_**Legacy**_

_April 17th, 1951_

It was an hour before dawn when Druella woke in an otherwise empty bed. She sat up in bed quickly and lit the gas lamp on her nightstand. In the gentle glow of light, she read the note her husband had left for her on his pillow.

_My Dearest,_

_There was an emergency at work and I had to go in early._

_Not to worry, I'll be back before noon for your appointment with the Healer._

_Stay safe._

_Much love,_

_Cygnus_

Druella sighed. Of all the things she loved and admired about her husband, his dedication to his work was not one of them. Granted, he was one of the best new healers St. Mungo's had. And on most days Dru was quite proud of the fact that he did not rely on his family's money to survive, as her cousin had chosen to do. But he had made a promise to her not to work for the next week.

She ran her arm across her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that were left there from her nightmares, which had been becoming quite frequent in the past two weeks.

"Hattie," she called hoarsely, just now noticed how dry her throat was.

A house-elf no taller that her nightstand appeared beside the bed; a child's faded bathrobe wrapped around her bony frame and a bright orange handkerchief tied around her head, no doubt things she had picked up in the dozens of old trunks in the attic. She carried a tray with a bowl of water and a pot of tea.

"Master Cygnus asked Hattie to bring Mistress Druella some tea when she woke to help sooth her sore throat. Mistress was having terrible nightmares again."

"I was screaming?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The elf poured a cup of tea and placed it on the nightstand, then conjured a facecloth and soaked it in the water. After wringing it out she handed it to the woman. "For Mistress' forehead, Ma'am."

"Oh, thank you, Hattie." Druella took the cloth and began to dab at her forehead. "Could you open the window? It's boiling in here."

Hattie ran to the grand window that overlooked a lake and slid it open a bit. She returned to the bedside.

"Is there anything else Hattie can help Mistress with?"

"Yes. Help me up. I can't seem to manage on my anymore." The house-elf did as she was told and made to follow the young woman to the washroom joined to the master suite, but Druella put a hand out to stop her. "I'll be all right in there, thank you."

She quickly did her business and went to the sink to wash her hands, briefly glancing up at the mirror as she did so. The creature staring back at her did nothing to improve her mood. Druella had said goodbye to her naturally good looks when she began losing sleep several months ago. Unable to sleep, eat and with almost constant pains lately, she cared very little about her appearance nowadays, but still hated looking at her reflection.

Her silver-blonde hair that ran in her family was normally long and slightly wavy. Right now it was pulled back in a messy pony-tail. **Sapphire** blue eyes stared out at her with bags under them. Her pale skin appeared even paler now, and sickeningly so. She **groaned** and finished washing her hands quickly so she could leave the room, but once outside she was ushered back to bed by her faithful house-elf.

"I want to walk around the house a little bit," she said.

"Mistress needs her rest. Hattie doesn't want anything to happen to the baby." Druella's hands instinctively flew to her protruding stomach.

"Nothing's going to happen to the baby," she said, almost as a warning.

"Not of Mistress stays in bed, it won't. Try to sleep. Hattie will bring soup and more tea when it's time to get up." The house-elf made sure Druella was covered by the heavy blankets before popping out.

The nineteen-year-old sighed as she stared around her bedroom. She was still tired, but had no intention of trying to go to sleep. Not with the nightmares threatening to come back at any second. She took a sip of her tea, hoping it would do something to ease the pains in her back. Or maybe Hattie had dropped some potion that helped with dreamless sleeping.

No such luck.

After about fifteen minutes of lying in bed and trying to think happy thoughts while still counting crups, Druella was fed up. She sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. Crossing her arms over her chest, she pouted.

She loved Hattie dearly. The old elf had practically raised Dru and her older sister, after all. And it was difficult for Dru not to take orders from her now, even knowing that she was legally Hattie's owner now that her parents had passed on. But difficult or not, she was _not_ going to stay in bed any longer.

She got out of bed clumsily - having to roll more than lift her body off the mattress - and walked back to the bathroom. Usually a walk around the garden did the most to calm her, but as it was still dark out Dru didn't want to risk it. She settled for a hot bath.

Hattie returned to the master suite an hour later to check on her mistress. She found Druella lying in bed, crying and holding her stomach.

"Is everything all right?" The elf hopped over to the bed and began to dab the woman's forehead with the cloth.

"No. I think something's wrong with the baby," Dru managed to get out between sobs. "Get Cygnus. Tell him to bring the healer here. Now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hattie popped out and returned two minutes later. "Master Cygnus is coming. He says not to worry."

When Cygnus did arrive less than ten minutes later, he immediately went to his side of the bed and held his wife's hand as his friend, a healer in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's, checked her over.

"I'm afraid you're right to be worried, Mrs. Black. Something is indeed wrong," the healer said when he was finished his examination. "I think we should get you to the hospital right now and try to deliver the baby there."

"Deliver? The baby's not due for another week," Cygnus said.

"I know, but it's not going to make it."

"All right," Druella whispered. "But no hospitals. I want it to happen here."

"Mrs. Black, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I-"

"You bring whatever you need - whoever you need - in here to help you. But I am not leaving this bed."

The healer eventually gave in and left to get his assistant and some equipment. Meanwhile, Hattie was ordered to send out the announcements they'd had ready for the past month.

Cygnus' family started arriving before the healer returned. His older sister, Walburga, was the first to knock on the door in the early morning light. She pushed past the elf as soon as the door was **opened**, leaving several shopping bags outside for Hattie to carry in.

She made her way into the drawing room when she noticed her brother wasn't there.

"Where's Cygnus?" she wondered, acknowledging Hattie for the first time.

"Upstairs, Ma'am."

"Well go get him," she ordered, forgetting as she usually did that Hattie was a Rosier elf, not a Black one. There was another knock at the door then. "I'll answer it. You go get him."

Walburga opened the door to her parents. Not for the first time in the past nine months, she thought it odd how young they were to be becoming grandparents. Her father, Pollux, was only thirty-nine, and her mother, Irma, was forty-two. She knew better than to bring it up again though. The last time she made a joke about it, her father commented on the fact that she was twenty-six and had yet to marry, unlike her younger brothers.

They were all taking seats in the drawing room when Cygnus came running down the stairs and into the room.

"I'm glad you came," he said, rushing over to them.

"What's going on?" his sister asked in her usual commanding voice. "I thought Druella wasn't due for another week."

"She is, but there's something wrong. The healer wants to deliver the baby tonight. He's upstairs right now, preparing everything."

"Well go be with her," Irma said. "We'll be all right down here."

"Will you see to the other guests, then? Alphard should be coming. And I've invited Druella's cousin, Simon, and his wife over as well."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything," she assured him. He thanked them and went back upstairs.

The three adults sat back down and sipped at the tea Hattie had brought in.

"Do you think she'll be accepting of our ways," Walburga wondered. "Training the children, I mean. I hear the Rosiers don't teach their children anything until they go to school."

"That's perfectly normal," Irma, who had been a Crabbe before marrying, told her. "My father gave me one piece of advice before I attending Hogwarts, and that was about my pronunciation. In any case, I think it's far too soon to be discussing training. We should bring it up when he's about seven; see what Druella thinks then." Walburga nodded.

"I still say seven is too late," Pollux complained. "I know that's when we decided to start the training, but my sisters and I were trained when we were five years old, and we turned out just fine." He did not mention his brother Marius, who was a squib, and the ladies did not wish to upset him by bringing it up.

"Yes," Walburga agreed. "All of my children will be trained young as well."

Pollux stared at her skeptically. "Don't you mean _if_ you have children? You've yet to find a husband, you know."

"Yes, Father." She looked down at the carpet.

"What ever became of that nice boy you were dating. Orlando Parkinson, wasn't it?" Irma asked.

"I broke up with him. He was ... irritating." Pollux shook his head. "I mean it! He kept following me around and making dates without talking to me first. It was just annoying. He started hinting at where he'd want to go for a honeymoon and that was the last straw for me."

"Oh, Walburga," her father sighed. "I don't see why this is so hard for you. No one else in our family has ever had so many problems finding a spouse as you. For Merlin's sake, you're twenty-six. By your age I had two children in Hogwarts already!"

"Dear, calm down. Remember, you're a rare case in your family," Irma said gently.

"Yes. I was lucky to have found my bride rather early on. But look at my cousin Arcturus' daughter. She's the same age as you, Walburga, and is happily married already has two sons, and a daughter on the way! And you know, if you don't find a husband soon, I may have to follow in Arcturus' footsteps. His son, Orion, is twenty-two and having nearly as much trouble as you. Arcturus has decided to arrange a spouse for him if he doesn't find one on his own by the time he turns thirty."

There was a knock at the front door before she had a chance to reply. She jumped up from her seat and hurried to answer the door.

Alphard Black, Walburga's other brother, had arrived with his wife and several gift bags - all of which they carried in themselves.

"Has she had the baby yet?" Tiffany asked excitedly as they put the bags with all the others in the drawing room.

"I don't think so. Cygnus hasn't been down to tell us in about a half-hour," Irma told them.

"What took you so long?" Pollux wondered.

"Nothing. We just figured we'd give Cyg some time to get everything in order upstairs before we showed up." The couple sat together on the loveseat and took the tea cups Hattie offered them. "So, are we all still assuming they're having a boy, or has the possibility of it being a girl been brought up yet?"

"The subject hasn't been discussed at all."

Alphard studied his father for a moment before smiling. "You've been here for a half-hour, what have you been talking about this whole time? No, wait, let me guess. The child's training, and ..." he turned to face his sister, "Wally's lack of a husband. Am I correct?"

"While we're on the subject of children," Irma said. "When, by chance, will I be receiving a grandchild from the two of you?"

"Mum, I really don't think now's the time for this," he sighed. "Today's supposed to be about Cyg and Dru and the baby, not Tiff and I."

"No, your mother's quite right. You have been married for two years now-"

"Two and a half. But, Dad, we're only twenty-four. There's still plenty of time for us to have kids."

"Alphard, have you taken notice of the family tree lately? Have you noticed how bare it is? Our line of the Black family is dying out and I fear we're the only ones left that are able to change that. My cousins, Lycoris and Regulus, never married. They're both in their late forties now, so there's no hope for them. And Arcturus had only one son, and he's well on his way to being a bachelor for life as well!"

"Okay, Dad, okay. Why don't we just enjoy the rest of our morning and talk about this later?"

-Later-

Druella's low moans echoed throughout the master suite, but never made it down to the guests. Cygnus made sure Hattie put a silencing spell on the room. The elf was now assigned to assisting Healer Pike while Cygnus worked to keep his wife calm.

Pike had given Druella several potions an hour earlier that were meant to speed up a delivery in the case of an emergency. So far it had been doing it's job. Unfortunately it would counteract whatever pain relieving potion he could think to give her.

"Almost there, Mrs. Black. Just one more push ... yes!" Pike carefully held the baby with one hand and took his wand from Hattie with the other. He waved the wand twice over the infant. Once to allow it to breath, and another to cut the umbilical cord. The baby's wail filled the room and Pike smiled. It most likely would have meant the end of his career if it didn't survive. He quickly wrapped it in a towel and handed it to it's mother. "Congratulations, you have a daughter."

"Oh, she's beautiful," Druella cooed, touching the baby's cheek. "She has your hair too." Cygnus smiled as he noticed that the baby did indeed have several tufts of black hair.

"Is she healthy?" he asked Pike, who had started running diagnostic spells over the mother and child.

"Everything appears to be fine - with both of them." The healer looked down at Hattie. "Do you have any experience caring for an infant?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Hattie took care of Mistress Druella and her sister when they was babies." The elf nodded proudly.

"Good, good." Pike turned back to the young parents. "Hattie will help you now. If you have any problems or concerns though, feel free to owl me." They thanked him and he gathered his things and disapparated.

"What are we going to call her? We never really decided," Cygnus said.

"We could name her after your mother," she suggested. "I know how your family likes to reuse names a lot."

"Only with men," he corrected. "What about your mother? Zaria Black."

"Maybe for the middle name."

"All right. Well, we do tend to do stars and constellations a bit."

Druella thought for a moment. "Hattie, will you fetch my astronomy book, please?" The elf popped out and returned a minute later with the book. Druella carefully handed the baby to her husband and accepted the book. "Thank you. Now, let's see. There's Altaira."

"Nice, but no."

"Zona ... no. Maya?"

"No."

"Oh, what about Calista?"

Cygnus groaned. "We're going to be here for a while, aren't we?"

Downstairs, Druella's cousin Simon had only just arrived with his wife Francine. So far he had taken to talking with Pollux about the bloodlines, and annoying the other guests while at it.

"Well, it doesn't really matter whether or not Dru has a son. For me, I mean. Technically speaking, I'm the last Rosier. I've inherited everything except this manor here."

"And why is that?" Irma asked.

"I suppose my uncle felt bad for Dru. Her sister died years ago of disease, so she was in line to inherit the manor anyway. But it is tradition in our family that everything of importance - such at property - be left to the first male heir to distribute to the rest of the family, should he not want to keep it. But what with Dru being engaged at the time - and evidently not receiving any property from your line..."

"That's not exactly true. We offered to let them stay in the house-" Pollux began before Alphard cut him off.

"With you and mum and Wally? Dad, you'd scare her away before they even reached their first anniversary. Why do you think I turned you down when Tiff and I got married?"

Cygnus came in then, saving Pollux from coming up with a snide remark.

"You can all come upstairs now."

He led them all into the master suite, which had more than enough room to accommodate them. He joined Druella on the bed. Hattie had put some charms on her while he's been down stairs. Her hair was down now, gently wavy and shiny. The bags under her eyes were temporarily gone, and she didn't look as pale as she had in past months. The baby had been put into a light pink sleeper with a matching blanket wrapped around her.

"A girl?" Pollux said, a hint of disappointment creeping into his voice. Irma lightly tapped his foot with her own.

"Looks like we'll have to leave it to cousin Orion to have all the boys, eh, Dad?" Alphard muttered to him with a grin.

"What's her name, Dru?" Simon asked.

"Bellatrix Zaria Black."

Pollux smiled slightly and nodded. The name, at least, he approved of.

**Author's Note:**

So that's the first chapter. Incredibly late and subject to change as soon as my beta (Kashy) gets back to me. I just wanted to get this up quickly to show everybody that I have not ditched the challenge. Anyway, I know it's not totally about Bellatrix, but wanted to start the story with her birth, and at least this gives some insight into her family. Next chappy will feature more of her, I promise. ;)

Review, review, review! Pleeeease!

-Lizzy


	2. Light

**Author's Note:**

I know, I know. I wanted to get this up yesterday but I got so busy I couldn't do it. So I was going to make up for it tonight and post two chapters, but as it's already ten-thirty at night here, I doubt that's going to happen either. Hopefully tomorrow.

_**Light**_

_September 10th, 1951_

Druella sat in front of the fireplace in the den, knitting a black scarf. Knitting was a favorite pastime of her sister, who had picked it up during a year of undercover work for the Ministry in the muggle world, and taught it to her sister when she returned. It was also something her mother-in-law had told her was a 'positively horrid hobby for a young woman of class' but Dru still enjoyed it.

Beside on her the couch, Cygnus was reading one of his books on Egyptian hieroglyphics, his speciality in the field of ancient runes. They had the Wireless set to a classical station and Druella hummed into tune to the music. On the floor in front of the couch, five-month-old Bellatrix sat on an enchanted rug that allowed her to go no further than it's edge, unless she was taken off of it. Her jet black hair, now falling just below the ears, was currently pulled up in a little yellow flower-shaped clip on her head, matching her yellow summer dress.

Bellatrix yawned as she looked at the two dolls in front of her. The dolls were life-size - well, _her_ size - and charmed to keep her entertained by crawling around and playing with her toys. She looked up to the mantel as the clock there chimed eight times. Hattie suddenly appeared in front of the couch.

"Would Mistress like Hattie to give Miss Bella her bath tonight?" she asked as Druella put down her knitting and stood up.

"No, thank you, Hattie. I've got her." Druella picked up the baby and headed for the stairs. The young couple had agreed shortly after Bella's birth that they didn't want to take any chances using magic on the baby. That meant no apparating with her, no sleeping draught, and no self-changing diapers - although Cygnus did try it once, but Dru caught him. And, when they could help it, they tried to do everything themselves where Bella was concerned instead of relying on the help of their elf.

After the bath, Dru dressed the baby and brought her into the nursery and gave her to Cygnus. He read to her until she fell asleep and then put her in the ebony crib. On the wall above the crib was a long see-through snake with red lettering spelling 'Bellatrix' on it's back. Cygnus pressed his wand to it and whispered _Lumos_. The snake lit up, casting a soft green glow over the crib. Satisfied, he turned off the gas lamps and left the room.

Bellatrix woke up less than an hour later and glared up at the snake. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but it was just too bright. She sighed and continued to glare up at it, thinking of what to do. She knew better than to cry and alert her parents. She'd tried that all of last week but it did no good. They did everything to help her but lower the **brightness** of that stupid snake.

She **continually** stared at it for several more minutes. She was just about to give up and try to go back to bed when the light finally switched off, leaving the room in darkness save for the small beam of **moonlight** streaming in through the partially open drapes. Bella fell back asleep quickly.

Cygnus returned to the nursery in the morning and was shocked to find the light off. Quickly, he dressed the baby and took her downstairs to the dining room, where Druella was already seated, starting on her breakfast.

"Did you turn the snake light off in the nursery?" he asked his wife as he started to feed Bella.

"No, of course not."

"Hmm. It must have gone off in the middle of the night."

"Maybe you didn't light it right." He raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "It was just a suggestion."

That night Bellatrix pretended to be asleep and waited for her father to leave the room before focusing on the snake light again. She wasn't sure what she had done the night before that made it go off, but she was positive she was the cause. Fifteen minutes later it flickered off and she was finally able to pass out.

"I've sent an owl over to Ollivander's," Cygnus announced over breakfast the next morning. "I asked him to come over today."

"Is something wrong with your wand?" Dru asked.

"I think so. That bloody snake light went off again today."

"Maybe it's a faulty light. I can get Hattie to buy a new one if you want."

"Not yet. We'll see if there's anything wrong with the wand first."

But Ollivander was certain that Cygnus' wand was as good as the day he'd made it, so they bought the new light. They tried getting Druella to light it, then Hattie. Still, the light went out every night for the next week. It had start to rain near the end of the week. Just a light drizzle, but the twentieth was **stormier** than the others, raining heavily all day and thundering at night.

Bella had unknowingly improved her ability so it took her only eight minutes to shut the light off now. The storm did nothing to hinder her power, or stop her from falling asleep quickly. But it brought on a nightmare that lasted for two hours before she finally woke up.

The nursery was dark. There was no moonlight, no snake light, and the door had been shut completely. The baby whimpered as there was another rumble of thunder. She looked unseeingly at the wall where she knew the snake was and willed it to glow. Nothing happened. Bellatrix tightly closed her eyes and cried silently, trying to block out the sound of the storm and failing miserably.

She was just about to start screaming when a soft glow - light than that of the snake - fell over her. She didn't open her eyes, but she could see it through her eyelids and she started to calm down enough to fall back asleep.

An hour later, Cygnus and Druella crept into the nursery to check on the baby. They both gasped as they opened the door. While the snake was once again turned off, a **hundred** little lights - small as fireflies - hovered above the crib.

"Oh, look," Druella whispered to her husband. "Her first bit of magic."

"Yeah. And that bloody light went off again."

**Author's Note:**

So I guess that's more of a drabble, right? It's certainly not up to my one-shot standards.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. It means so much to me, so please do it again! I also appreciate the favoriting, so thanks for those as well! If I could still make hearts on here I'd give you tons, but all you're gonna see is a 3333. =D

-Lizzy


	3. Runes

**Author's Note:**

Ahhhh, can't talk, gotta write....

_**Runes**_

_February 27th, 1952_

Cygnus had been away for the past week on business. He was one of the top experts on hieroglyphics. Most of his work could be done from his home office. His contacts in Egypt would send him photographs of their findings and he could translate whatever they needed. This time, however, the job was just too big. The media coverage alone was enough to have him packing his bags. Druella was used to all this, but this was the first time Cygnus had gone on a trip since Bellatrix's birth.

The first three nights were the hardest. Bella rarely saw her father in the mornings, when he did all his work, but at night he would read to her and rock her to sleep - something she refused to allow Druella and Hattie to do. For those few nights, they let her cry herself to sleep. By the fourth night she had given up.

Days were spent sitting on the nursery floor with her mother, learning to talk. Because, as Druella's mother-in-law kept reminding her, all of _her_ children started talking at nine months old, and Bella was ten months old.

"Bella, baby," she said sweetly, trying to get her daughter's attention away from her blocks and back on her mother. "Come on, honey, say 'mummy' for me?"

The baby stared at her for a second and then went back to her toys.

"Please, say mummy. Your grandmother will be so happy...."

"Mistress, maybe you should take a day off," Hattie suggested. "You've tried for five days."

"Just one word, that's all I need to get Irma off my back."

"Perhaps Bella is not ready to talk. You did not say your first word until you were a year and a half." Druella groaned.

When Cygnus came back home that weekend, he was too excited to sit still and listen to his wife's troubles.

"You should've seen in, Dru," he said. "We were the first wizards to step foot in that pyramid for at least two hundred years. And the markings - oh, they're wonderful. I was able to get most of the work done right there, in the actual pyramid, but I brought photographs of the others to look over here. Now, uh, what was it you were saying?"

"She won't _talk_. I've tried everything! I can't get her to say a word."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Watch." He lied down on the floor next to his daughter. "Honey, can you say 'daddy?'" Bella didn't bother to look up from her toys this time. Cygnus looked up at his wife. "I guess we'll have to wait. In the meantime," he stood and collected his briefcase, "I've got runes to decipher."

The couple tried every day for the following week to get the baby to say something, but she never did. Eventually Cygnus would get bored and announce that he was going to go work on the runes some more. He was so close to finishing the whole set, and then he'd be in all the newspapers. Once he left, Druella would leave Bella with Hattie so she could go work on her **flower garden**, that always seemed to calm her down.

Saturday turned out like all the others. After breakfast, the small family sat down on the sitting room floor and the couple tried again and again to get the baby to say something. And after an unsuccessful hour, Cygnus stood up.

"I'm going to go finish up those ruins. Won't be long." He headed for the door. Dru sighed and was about to stand up herself.

"Runes."

Both adults turned back around and stared at their daughter.

"Did ... did she just say 'runes?'" he asked, trying and failing to contain his excitement.

"I think so." Druella recovered slightly from her shock and turned back to her husband. "And why wouldn't she? You've been talking about them non-stop every day."

He ignored her, rushing to pick up his baby. "She's going to be an expert one day, just like me."

"Merlin help us all."

**Author's Note:**

Only took me about a half hour to write. I'm very happy about that. Going to try and get the next chapter written and up as well, but I've only got two hours left, so I better hurry.

What did you think of this chapter? I had so much trouble trying to think of what Bella's first word would be. I wanted it to be different. Anyway, bye!

-Lizzy


	4. Duck

**Author's Note:**

No time!

_**Duck**_

_April 17th, 1952_

"Dru, honey, don't you think you're going a little overboard here?" Cygnus asked gently. He'd already been on the receiving end of his wife's temper twice that week alone, he didn't want to go for a third.

"Your _mother_ is coming. How can I not go overboard? I'll either hear her complaining about how I'm not a good enough mother for Bella, or how your first birthday was so wonderful and so extravagant. I'd rather not deal with any of that, so I'm going to do everything in my power to make this the biggest and most elaborate first birthday party anyone has ever been to."

"All right. How can I help, then?"

She handed him a box of what looked like muggle Christmas lights. "Hang these up in the garden."

"What are ... these?"

"They're lights. When it gets dark they'll automatically turn on and flash different colors," she said distractedly, checking over her list. "When you're done with those, go check on Hattie and make sure the cake is done and dinner's started. I'm going to go finish wrapping the presents."

When everything was done two and a half hours later, Cygnus had to admit that the flower garden looked very nice. The magical lights floated over the entire yard, waiting for nightfall. Three tables were set up, one for the cake and refreshments, one for gifts, and one for the family to eat together. And then there was the beautiful view of all the flowers Druella worked so hard to maintain all year round, and the little pond connected to the garden by a near-hidden pathway.

Hattie brought the cake outside a few minutes before the guests started arriving. It was two-tiered, each in the shape of a flower with white petals and a yellow middle. It matched the flowers planted all around the garden. Druella's favorite: Narcissus.

The party was to be very small. They'd invited only family, Cygnus's parents, his still-single older sister, his brother and sister-in-law, and Druella's cousin and his wife. After everyone arrived, the family all gathered outside, sipping wine and talking for a few moments before Walburga spoke.

"Where's my niece?"

Cygnus called for Hattie and the elf came slowly out of the house, holding hands with the one-year-old. The baby was almost as tall as her nanny now. Her hair, now down past her shoulders, was curled slightly for the occasion and a green ribbon that matched her dress was tying it back.

Everybody fawned over her for a while, which Bellatrix obviously loved, and then the elf announced that dinner was ready and they all but ignored her at the table in favor of talking about work or gardening.

Hattie was allowed to stay at the table to feed Bella, leaving her parents free to eat and talk on their own. But once Bella had eaten everything, the elf went back to the kitchen, leaving the baby in her highchair. Bellatrix sighed as she looked around the table at all the adults, none of which were paying her any attention.

"Dada," she said, poking Cygnus beside her. He turned. "Down." She pointed at the ground and he got then hint, taking her out of the chair.

"Don't go far," he told her. She merely nodded and walked away.

Bellatrix loved being in the garden with her mother. It was one of her favorite places in the whole manor. Today, however, she found it boring. She was about to call for Hattie to take her back inside when she saw a small brown duck flying overhead.

"Birdy," she muttered to herself. Bella loved birds even more than she loved flowers. She was especially fond of owls, but her parents never let her play with those. She watched closely as the duck flew around for a while and then started to descend to the pond. The little girl smiled and started to make her way down the partially hidden path.

When she got to the pond, the duck was already there, swimming and drinking up the **water**. She took a few steps closer to it.

"Hi, birdy," she said, coming even closer. She reached out a hand to touch it....

"Where's the baby?" Druella asked, just now noticing that her daughter was no longer at the table.

"She asked to be put down. She's probably hidden in the bushes," Cygnus told her. "Bellatrix? Come out here."

When she did not come out, everyone stood to start looking for her. It was Alphard, Cygnus' older brother, who thought to look in the direction of the pond and gasped when he saw the baby reaching out for the duck. He didn't bother calling for help, instead he took out his own wand and started running down the path.

"Bellatrix!" he called. The baby straightened and turned around fast, but she lost her balance and fell in the water anyway. He dropped his wand instinctively and ran to the edge. The pond wasn't very deep - about knee-high to an adult - but it was deadly for a one-year-old who couldn't swim. He quickly reached in and pulled out his floundering niece just as her parents were running down the path.

Cygnus got out his wand first and was able to expel any water from Bella's lungs as his brother held onto her. Druella thought to call Hattie for some towels and put a warming charm on the girl herself.

"Thank you so much, Al," Cyg said, holding his daughter a she cried into his shoulder.

"Any time," he replied casually, drying off his robes which had gotten wet when he pulled her out.

"I blame you for this," Druella whispered in her husband's ear, to which he shook his head and smirked.

"Look on the bright side, honey, no first birthday has ever had this much excitement."

**Author's Note:**

I did it! I'm completely caught up now. Hopefully you will hear from me tomorrow with chapter five!

Feedback, please? Pretty please? If you review I'll bring Andromeda into the story! Okay, that's a lie, I'm going to bring her in the next chapter whether you review or not. But I'd really, really, really appreciate your reviews anyway!

-Lizzy =]


	5. Next

**Author's Note:**

Really wanted to get this up last night, but movie night with the family got in the way. Bloody long weekend. Luckily my parents are out tonight, so I have time to catch up!

Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited and put alerts on this story. I'm trying to reply to all of you, but sometimes I may get a little confused about who I reply to - as LizzWeasley knows all too well. ;) But I am trying, and I do love you all.

_**Next**_

_November 5th, 1953_

At just over two and half years old, Bellatrix Black was sure of many things. She knew her parents loved her more than anything else. She knew her elf, Hattie, would always be there to take care of her. She knew that she was going to love being a big sister. And she knew that she had the best life in the world. She did not, however, know that everything could change in one day.

Since Druella had found out she was pregnant, she'd been sleeping in late, letting Hattie take care of Bella for an hour or two. So, naturally, Bella was surprised to see her Aunt Walburga when she woke up that morning.

"Where Hattie?" she asked as Walburga helped her into a frilly black dress.

"She's helping your mummy."

"With what?"

Her aunt did not answer as she picked up the little girl and brought her downstairs where Irma and Pollux were waiting with breakfast.

"Is Alphard here yet?" she asked after putting Bella in her seat with a plate of eggs.

"No. But he sent us a note, he said he may not be here until later," her father told her.

"Where Hattie?"

Irma smiled at her. "Honey, did Mummy tell you where your baby sibling is coming from?"

Bella nodded proudly. "Big phoenix bring it." Walburga suppressed a giggle. Irma only smiled more.

"That's right, honey. Right now Hattie's helping your parents get everything ready for the phoenix's delivery. Okay?"

The girl thought this over for a minute. "Baby coming?"

"Yes, the baby's coming soon."

Bella grinned, excited to know she was going to be a sister soon, and silently ate the rest of her breakfast.

Simon, Druella's cousin, arrived with his wife Francine just after the meal. Pollux and Simon spent the next hour talking about the new laws put into effect by the Minister while the women played with Bella and dodged every question she asked about when her parents would be back with the baby.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Hours later, after Alphard and his wife showed up, Hattie came down and told everyone that they could see the baby. They followed her into the master suite where Cygnus and Druella were sitting on the bed, with Cygnus holding a baby wrapped in a white blanket.

"How's my grandson?" Pollux said, smiling at the infant.

Cygnus sighed, looking up at his father. "Uh, Dad. It's a girl."

"Sister?" Bella said, leaning out of her grandmother's arms to get a better look at the baby. Druella smiled, nodding at Irma to let the girl down on the bed.

"Yes, sweetie. You've got a sister."

"What's her name?" Alphard asked his brother.

"Andromeda Sage Black."

Bella's eyes widened at hearing the name. She looked at the baby again and shook her head. "Andy. Baby Andy."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Bella spent the rest of her afternoon with Hattie, playing in her room. She understood that her parents had to take care of the baby for a little while, and she didn't mind now that she had Hattie back.

Come bedtime though, she minded very much. Unless Cygnus was away on one of his business trips, or they were sick, Druella always gave Bella her bath after which Cygnus would read her a story and rock her to sleep. But tonight Hattie took care of her bath - which Bella strongly resisted - and took her back to her room where Cygnus was waiting.

"Where Mummy?" Bella asked as she climbed into her toddler bed.

"She's with the baby," Cygnus explained, tucking her in. "Goodnight, my little star." He shut off the oil lamps and closed the door.

Bella lied awake in bed and thought for a few minutes. She was mad at her new sister, but she knew that this was probably just a one-time thing and that everything would be back to normal the next morning.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Hattie was waiting for her in the morning and brought her down to breakfast, after which she was allowed to see her mum and sister.

"Where baby sleep?" Bella asked.

"The baby's going to sleep in the room next to yours," Druella told her. "Your daddy's putting your old crib in there right now."

As it turned out, that wasn't such a good idea. The new nursery did not have silencing charms on it like the master suite did. Andromeda woke up three times that night, waking Bellatrix along with her. By the last time, the little girl was angry and considered stealing her father's wand. She wasn't sure what she'd do when she got it, but she knew she had to do something to make the noise go away.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and crept to the door. She peeked outside and saw her mother going back into the master room and close the door. Bella tip-toed out into the hall and to the room beside hers.

The nursery was dark save for the crib which was illuminated by a glowing green and red snake hanging on the wall above it. Bellatrix hated this snake right away, although she had no memory of ever seeing it before.

She quietly walked to the crib and peered through the bars. Andromeda was inside, fast asleep. Bella watched her for a few minutes before sighing and deciding that she couldn't really do anything to the baby. At least not while she was still silent, and without getting in big trouble.

Turning around, Bella yawned and considered going back to her own room, but she too tired. Instead, she lied down on the carpet and **closed** her eyes. She opened them a minute later and glared at the glowing snake. It shut off immediately and she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

Hmm. It seems like a good time to end it. Twenty more words left on the list!

Review!

-Lizzy


	6. Gone

**Author's Note:**

Between a holiday, working, and various other projects on the go, I haven't really had time for writing. Trying to catch up.

Almost skipped this chapter idea. Couldn't think of where Bella would want to go. I'm glad I kept it in now. :)

_**Gone**_

_August 31st, 1954_

Cygnus was sitting with Bellatrix on the couch in the den, reading a book to her while Hattie played with Andromeda on the floor when Druella came home that day. It had been her day to relax. She'd left early in the morning, before the girls had woken up, to meet up with some of her old friends from Hogwarts.

She came into the den and smiled at her family.

"Mama!" Andromeda said, her hands shooting up into the air. Druella picked her up and sat on the couch on the other side of Bellatrix.

"Did you girls have a good day with your daddy?"

"Yep. Daddy read lots of books to me," Bella said happily.

"Did you have a good day, honey?" Cygnus asked Dru.

"Oh, yes. The girls and I went to that new salon that opened up in London, Mademoiselle Lavigne's." She sighed **dreamily**. "And we had lunch at The Polished Wand. And you know Natalie's nephew Bryan? He was at our wedding? He just got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He'll be going tomorrow."

Cygnus just nodded.

"What's Hogwarts?" Bella asked. Her parents looked down at her in surprise.

"You don't know what Hogwarts is yet?" her father asked. She shook her head.

"It's a wonderful school," Druella sighed. "It's in a big castle. That's where your daddy and I met."

"And it's where you're going to go to school," Cygnus said, resting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "And we can get you a wand and an owl. Even a broom, if you want."

"Can I go now?" the little girl asked, getting excited now.

"Oh, no, sweetie," Dru said gently. "Not until you're eleven." Bella frowned.

:-:

Bella couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about Hogwarts. Her parents had gone on to tell her about the train that would take her to Hogsmeade Station, and the carriages and boats to bring her right to the castle. They even got out their old photo albums and showed her pictures from their days at the school.

"I don't want to wait 'til I'm eleven," she said, pouting. Because to an almost four-year-old, seven years was a _lifetime_ away. "I don't care what they say. I'm going now."

Getting out of bed, she went into her closet and found a pair of pants and long-sleeved green shirt. She pulled them both on and struggled with a pair of socks and her shoes. Her backpack was in there as well, so she quickly took it off the hook and stuffed another pair of pants and a sweater inside. Her favorite story book, which her father had just finished reading to her that night, was on her nightstand. That went in the pack next, followed by her large stuffed cat.

Bella wasn't sure what else she'd need at Hogwarts. She imagined it to be a place where they taught you spells to clean up toys quick and how to turn old toys into new ones. If this was true, then she wouldn't need to pack any of hers. She swung the backpack over her shoulder and crept downstairs.

Cygnus and Druella were seated by the **fire**, drinking and listening to the Wireless. Neither heard Bella sneak past the door to the sitting room.

The locks and wards on the front door of Rosier manor were for show. The locks were never used, and the wards were mere energy pulses, designed to scare off anyone skilled enough to get through the powerful wards on the grounds. Fortunately for Bella, these wards were meant to keep people out, not in. She slipped outside and ran down the front path to the gates, which were never locked either. From there, she started walking straight ahead, where she imagined the train station would be.

:-:

After an hour more in front of the fire, Bella's parents decided to go to bed. After putting out the fire and cleaning up the glasses and champagne, they went upstairs.

"I'm going to check on Bella first," Druella said, heading towards their eldest daughter's room. Cygnus sighed.

"All right, I'll check on Andromeda." He went to the room next to the other.

Druella quietly opened the door and peeked inside, but it was too dark to see anything. She inched into the room, leaving the door wide open so the light from the hallway could light her way. But it was only once she reached the bed that she realized no one was in it.

"Bella?" she whispered, hoping that the girl was just hiding in the room. Getting no answer, Dru pulled out her wand and lit the gas lamp. She looked under the bed, then moved on to searching the closet.

Cygnus entered the doorway and stared at her.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Dru whirled around, the worry obvious in her perfect features.

"Bella's **gone**!"

"What? That's impossible." But another quick search of the room made it clear that she wasn't there. The couple called Hattie to help them search the rest of the manor, but it was pointless.

:-:

After about twenty minutes of walking, Bellatrix decided that maybe going straight wasn't a good idea. She thought about turning around, but wasn't sure she could find her way out of the forest she'd wandered into. From close by, she heard an owl hoot and wondered if it was her father's, come to search her out. But she couldn't be sure in the darkness, so she stayed quiet.

Several more minutes of walking and she was becoming tired and hungry. She hadn't thought to bring any food. Bella yawned and stopped walking. She looked around her. Every direction looked exactly the same. There was no path, only trees surrounded by more trees.

'_The train leaves tomorrow. I'll still be able to catch it, even if I take a little nap,'_ she thought. Taking off her backpack, she found the softest bit of ground she could and lied down, using the pack as a pillow.

:-:

An hour later, with the help of his brother and several Ministry workers who assured him that it was their job to find missing people, Cygnus ventured into the forest to find his daughter. But he wasn't the one to find her, and neither was Alphard. Instead, one of the Ministry workers stumbled upon her. He was the youngest of the whole team, just out of Hogwarts. Cygnus had opposed to his coming along, thinking he was too young and wouldn't take the search as seriously. The boy was allowed to come anyway.

The search party was split into teams of three, but the boy had split up from his the group to investigate a mysterious noise that his colleagues hadn't heard. Past a small grouping of trees, the light from his wand revealed a girl sleeping on the ground, hugging a large stuffed cat to her.

"Doyle!" he called behind him.

"You got something, Fletcher?" his superior asked, coming up behind him. Doyle peered over the younger wizard's shoulder and saw the girl. He smiled and patted the boy on the back. "Great job, Dung. Maybe you have a future in this department yet."

**Author's Note:**

Seemed like a decent place to stop it. I don't know why I chose Mundungus for that scene. It just seemed like it needed a known character, and he was the only one I could think of who was old enough. Maybe I'll mention later in the story as to why he became a criminal.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and hopefully you'll hear from me later tonight. =]

14/31 word prompts used so far.

-Lizzy


	7. Oldest

**Author's Note:**

Be prepared for some_ really _short drabbles. I'm trying my hardest to catch up. Wish me good luck!

_**Oldest**_

_February 20th, 1955_

"Are you excited?" Walburga asked. Bellatrix looked at her as if she had grown a third eye. The three year old looked over to where her grandparents were sitting with her little sister.

"Not really," she answered **truthfully**.

"Why not? Don't you want a little brother?" her aunt asked.

Bellatrix shrugged and fingered the lace hem of her dress. She hadn't enjoyed being a big sister so far, and she couldn't imagine how it could get any better once the new baby arrived.

"But don't you like helping your mummy take care of Andromeda?"

"Mummy doesn't let me," Bella sighed. "I'm too little."

"Well, you're almost four now. Maybe she'll let you help take care of your brother." That brought a small smile to the girl's face. And they went to join Pollux and Irma, playing with the baby.

:-:

"This really is ridiculous," Pollux said as he glared down at his newest granddaughter. "Not once, in thirty-six years, have there been so many females in this family. And that's precisely the reason I told you not to marry that Yaxley woman! Five sisters indeed."

Cygnus and Dru weren't listening, they were fawning over their three daughters.

"You," Pollux said, pointing at his daughter-in-law. "I thought things would be better with you. Your family never had this sort of trouble." 

Alphard intervened before Cygnus could defend his wife.

"Dad, why don't we just ... uh, go downstairs. Hmm? Let's let the family rest and we can talk about things down there."

"No! This is far too important. This girl, this ... what was it you named her, Cygnus?"

"Narcissa," the younger man said through gritted teeth. "Narcissa Jada."

"Right. She was our last hope. Your sister - while there's little hope of her ever getting a respectable match - can't give the Black family and heir. And _you_," he growled. "You've been married for _six years_. You're nearly thirty. I might as well forget about getting any heirs from you."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Alphard draped his arm around his wife's shoulders and grinned at his father. "Tiffany and I wanted to wait to tell everyone, seeing as this day is _supposed_ to be all about Narcissa, but ... we're going to have a baby."

Walburga looked furious at her younger brother, but kept silent behind her overjoyed mother. Pollux had nothing to say, but a smug smile was beginning to appear. Perhaps all was not lost for his family.

**Author's Note:**

No time to talk, must upload.

15/31 words used. =)

-Lizzy


End file.
